The present disclosure relates to an electronic device module including external terminals that may be disposed on an exterior surface of a molded part, and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of electronic devices, a system-on-chip (SOC) technology, a need exists for arranging a plurality of individual devices on a single chip, system-in-package (SIP) technology for integrating a plurality of individual devices in a single package, or the like, as well as technology for decreasing respective sizes of components mounted in electronic devices.
In addition, in order to manufacture an electronic device module having a small size and high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a board and a structure in which external terminals are formed on both surfaces of a package have been developed.